


My Heart Skips A Beat

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Roommates AUs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Lena is in love, SuperCorp, This is pure fluff, kara is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena has a huge crush on her new roommate.





	

Lena is pretty sure her roommate is going to kill her. Not in the murderer way, but in the “oh my god she’s so cute I think my heart stopped beating” kind of way. They’ve only been roommates for two weeks and honestly Lena’s considering finding a new place to live because she’s not sure how much more she can take of this.

A mutual friend, Maggie, had set up this arrangement between them. Kara’s sister was moving in with her girlfriend (Maggie) so Kara had been looking for a new roommate. And Lena was an old friend of Maggie’s who’d heard she was moving to town so she had set them up, saying they’d get on well. They do, of course, much better than Lena had expected, she’s not sure she’s ever clicked with anyone like this before. But that’s a problem because it’s only been two weeks and Lena’s pretty sure she’s already half in love with Kara which is definitely not ideal when they live together and every little thing Kara does sends Lena’s heart beating wildly in her chest.

Kara in her pyjamas is a problem for one thing. She always looks so cute, shuffling out of her room early in the morning, hair a mess as she stifles a yawn while she makes breakfast. And then half an hour later Kara will walk out of her room, fully dressed now, always wearing a cute outfit and always with a smile on her face and Lena can only stare as she waves goodbye.

Lena doesn’t even get a break at work, Kara sending her messages all day. And whether or not it was a joke or picture of a puppy, it always made Lena smile. Lena always nearly had a heart attack though when she’d open a new message from Kara and it was a selfie, Kara smiling at the camera or pulling a face. It was always hard to concentrate after those messages.

Then it’s back home for the evening and Kara’s there and she puts on comfy clothes and curls up on the couch to watch TV and she makes Lena join her and they have dinner together and the entire time Lena’s heart is trying to escape her chest and she’s surprised that Kara can’t hear it. Kara is just so sweet and beautiful and kind and adorable and funny and pretty and sweet and Lena could literally sit there all night just listing things that she likes about Kara. There’s the cute way she adjusts her glasses and the little crinkle she gets between her eyes when she’s thinking and her inability to cook anything so Lena’s taken to cooking them both dinner so Kara eats something other than takeout.

Kara always goes to bed before Lena but after she’s changed into her pyjamas she’ll come back out of her room to wish Lena goodnight with a smile on her face and she looks so adorable that Lena has to remind herself to breathe.

And then it starts again and each day Lena is falling harder and how is she that attractive?

xxx

“Maggie, please, you’ve got to help me.”

Maggie laughs, “I don’t see the problem? You find Kara attractive, just ask her out.”

“No, you haven’t been listening,” Lena almost whines, “she’s so much more than that and what if she says no? I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“Why don’t I talk to her, see what she thinks of you?”

Lena’s eyes go wide, “no! She can’t know I like her.”

“Relax, I’m more subtle than that,” Maggie smirks, “and I’m sure she already knows with the way you stare at her.”

“I don’t stare at her!”

Maggie gives her a look.

“…do I stare at her?”

“You do.”

Lena buries her head in her hands, this really wasn’t going well. ‘This’ being this conversation that was meant to help her and ‘this’ being her stupid (giant) crush on Kara.

“This conversation never happened,” Lena says as she gets up to leave. She has lunch plans with Kara and even though she saw her this morning she already can’t wait to see her again. “I mean it. Don’t talk to Alex about it and especially don’t talk to Kara, don’t even think about it.”

Maggie laughs, “fine, but for what it’s worth, I think she likes you too.”

Lena can’t help the skip of her heart at that thought.

xxx

Lena’s barely even through the door and Kara is talking, “how was Maggie?” Could her heart not get just a small break?

Lena smiles as her eyes find Kara. She’s lying on the couch, head tilted over the armrest so she’s looking at Lena upside down. It takes her a moment to remember she’s been asked a question. “She’s good, unhelpful but good.”

“Unhelpful?” Lena curses her slip and blames Kara from distracting her.

Lena shakes her head, “it doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe you could help me with something?”

“Of course,” Lena says, pushing Kara’s legs off the couch so she can take the seat next to her. “What’s up?”

“Maggie sent me this and I was wondering if you could tell me what it means?” Lena’s heart beats a bit faster as she looks over at Kara’s phone. Maggie wouldn’t say anything to Kara, would she?

She was wrong. She was entirely wrong. Because apparently Maggie would because that’s what she’s just done.

**Just ask Lena out. She likes you too.**

Lena winces and can’t look at Kara as she speaks, “I’m pretty sure that’s self explanatory.”

“So it’s true?” Kara’s tone has Lena looking up because it’s not the angry or rejecting tone she’s expected.

Lena’s about to nod, about to let Kara know her secret and potentially ruin their friendship when she pauses, her mind fully processing the whole message. “Wait, too? That said she likes you too? Does that mean…?”

“That I like you? I kind of thought that was obvious.”

Lena frowns, “you like me?”

Kara laughs, “yes, I like you. You really didn’t know?”

Lena shakes her head. “Did you know I liked you too?”

Kara pauses, “no.”

“I’m surprised, Maggie said I stare at you quite a lot.”

Kara giggles, actually giggles, “Alex said I stare at you quite a lot too.”

“I understand the text now, I was going to be mad at Maggie for texting you but it seems like we were both quite oblivious.”

Kara agrees, “I think Maggie and Alex got sick of me talking about how much I like you and decided to take action.”

“That explains why she sent that today,” Lena laughs, “I was literally just complaining to Maggie about my feelings for you?”

“Complaining?”

Lena shrugs but is quick to explain, “you’re cute and I thought I never stood a chance.”

Kara blushes as she slips her hand over Lena’s and twines their fingers together, “I think you have quite a good chance actually.”

Lena grins, for once being able to speak her thoughts about Kara instead of keeping them in, “you’re cute when you blush.”

Kara grins, “I get the feeling you think I’m cute?”

Lena nods, “cute, adorable, pretty, beautiful.” Kara cheeks go even redder at Lena’s words, “and there’s you being cute again.”

“So if I were to ask you out for lunch, would your answer be yes?”

Lena grins, “I thought we already had plans?”

“We do, but I’m changing them. We’re going out on our first date now because I know it’s only been two weeks but I’ve wanted to ask you out since the day you moved in and I can’t wait any longer.”

Lena doesn’t know what to say. How is she lucky enough that Kara likes her back?

“I’m taking your silence as a yes because I’m worried I just scared you with how much I like you.”

Lena shakes her head as she smiles, “where do you plan to take me on our first date?”

Kara winks and Lena laughs, “it’s a surprise.”

“Do you think we should text Maggie back?” Kara asks, her thumb rubbing small circles on Lena’s hand and Lena’s finding it very hard to concentrate right now.

Lena shakes her head, “no, I say we have our own fun for a bit. She couldn’t keep our secrets so I say we keep this to ourselves for a bit and take every opportunity to talk to her about our crushes on each other.”

Kara grins, “that’s an excellent idea.”

Lena herself blushes when she sees the message Kara types out and sends to Maggie.

**I can’t do that! What if you’re wrong! I wish you were right, she’s just so sweet and funny and gorgeous.**

“Who’s cute now?” Kara asks, bumping her shoulder into Lena’s.

“Still you.”

Kara turns and buries her face in Lena’s shoulder and Lena’s pretty sure her heart’s about to explode with everything Kara right now but if she were to die right now? She can’t say she’d mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
